


Just This

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam is a Sweetheart, Self-Esteem Issues, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Sam comforts the reader when they feel worthless





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo for the Square Fill for Cuddling and for @samsgoddess as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration Drabbles on Tumblr who requested a Sam x Reader with the prompt “The accident wasn’t her fault”

([x](http://canonspngifs.tumblr.com/post/151034834183/506-i-believe-the-children-are-our-future))

It made you feel like a five-year-old while Dean scolded you. His gruff voice easily drowning out Sam’s polite comments to stop being aggressive with you. You knew Dean didn’t mean it, that he was just grumpy about the situation about his now maxed-out credit card.

It wasn’t a big deal, you knew that.

How were you supposed to know you’d get so spooked by a cat and knock down the entire shelf of antiques while the guys were interviewing the shop owner? It still hurt, though. How could you ever be a kick-ass hunter when you couldn’t even walk into a store without destroying everything?

You managed to keep quiet on the drive back to the motel, bottling up your feelings. When you finally entered your room, all your inner negativity screamed at you… that is until you heard the guys yelling at each other.

**“The accident was wasn’t her fault!”** Sam bellowed at Dean, his voice echoing through the paper thin walls of the motel. Your body froze in place listening to the brothers yell at each other in the next room.

They were yelling at each other because of _you_.

The bubble finally burst and it stung. Tears spilled over your cheeks, feeling like everything you came in contact with just deteriorated into a failed mess.

It didn’t even occur to you that the guys had stopped fighting until you heard the soft knocking at your door followed by Sam’s muffled voice. You perked your head up once you realized it was Sam at your door.

Stifling your sobs as you opened the door, you quickly retreated back to the bed and hid under the covers before Sam could make his way into the room. You continued to weep silently, quickly catching your breath as he stepped into the room and closed the door. A part of you wanted him here, for comfort, but a part of you just wished that he’d leave to let you sob in peace.

“Y/N,” he spoke softly, saying your name with an affection that brought the sorrowful feeling in your heart up to lump in your throat.

Your body shook, the sadness overtaking you once again.

“C’mere,” you felt a dip in the bed, the weight and warmth of Sam under the covers as he wrapped his arms around you, bringing your head to lay on his chest.

“Everyone’s just having a bad day,” the kindness in his voice began to calm you along with his hand that was rubbing your back soothingly, “it’ll be better tomorrow, I promise.”

You managed to find your voice, tiny and raspy, “I just feel so worthless.”

His hand froze.

“Look at me, Y/N.”

Hesitantly, you lifted your head, looking up at Sam with puffy red eyes.

He stared at you, tenderly but focused.

“You are not worthless. Don’t ever underestimate how much you mean to the world…” his hand moved to cup your cheek, “how much you mean to me.”

His thumb wiped the tears from your cheek as a tiny smile appeared on your lips.

Sam reciprocated a small smile of his own, asking “what can I do to make you feel better?”

“Just hold me, Sam. Just this.”

You lay your head down back on his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart as you curled up in his strong arms. The warmth and safety of his embrace gave you solace, granted you forgiveness, and enveloped you with love.


End file.
